Right Angle
Right Angle (直角, Chokkaku) is the sixty-fourth chapter of ''Death Note''. Plot The flight is then hijacked by one of Mello's men who says he is planning to drop off a passenger somewhere else. Matsuda informs Light of the hijacking. Aizawa sends Light a text message saying that Soichiro and the man are in his flight, and he is sitting where he has a good view of them. Light tells Aizawa that Mello's men are hijacking the plane in order to drop the director off somewhere. Furious, Light grudgingly calls Near and asks him to order the American forces not to make any sudden moves. Near tells him that he will keep an eye out for the plane's whereabouts using satellites. Using her Shinigami Eyes, Misa looks at security camera footage of the airport and finds out the same man who forced Soichiro into the flight. Light tells Near the name of the kidnapper, and the SPK comments that he figured the name out rather quickly. Mello tells Soichiro that they're going to make a pit stop where the exchange will take place. He demands that Soichiro contact L and tell him to stop all media reports on the hijacked flight, just in case Kira decides to kill both him and his daughter. Light answers back as L telling him that they've stopped all media reports. The plane lands and drops off Soichiro in the middle of the desert. Near sends Light footage of Soichiro in his present location taken from American satellites. Mello demands that Soichiro calls L to ask for a helicopter to pick up both him and his daughter. However, if anything other than a helicopter comes within a two-mile radius of them, both he and Sayu will be killed. Light, as L, calls Soichiro and instructs him to give the notebook to the kidnappers with no tricks. Mello thinks to himself that new L is "strangely obedient." A hidden underground hatch is opened, and Soichiro is ordered to enter. Now that his movements can't be tracked through satellite, Near mockingly asks L if he has another plan or if he's willing to let the notebook fall under the kidnapper's hands. One of the kidnappers instructs Soichiro to place it in a revolving glass door, which will send Sayu to her father after the exchange has been made. Light is wondering how the kidnappers plan to escape, and when he sees another helicopter heading toward the location, he thinks that it's for the kidnappers. The man demands that Soichiro test out the notebook, or else he will kill Sayu. After he does so, the man gets on the helicopter, and Light asks Near to help him track the location of the notebook. However, Near tells him that, apparently, Mello's gang has placed the notebook on a missile that can't be tracked by radar. Mello has outsmarted Light. Conception Tsugumi Ohba said the chapter's title "Right Angle" refers to the fact that the door used to make the trade for the book in exchange for the hostage turns ninety degrees. He also said he was "messing with the readers a little bit." Chapter Guide fi:Oikea kulma Category:Manga chapters Category:Part II (manga)